


Lip Service

by claudine



Series: claudine's summerpornathon 2012 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Cambion, Canon Era, Crack, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's allowing Merlin to drink from <i>his</i> fountain of life. He should be grateful, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Two: [Fuck or Die/Apocalypse](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/79565.html)  
> Entry #28  
> Inspired by **[qwerty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty)**.

"Arthur,” Merlin whined, tugging at his nightshirt in the middle of the night. "Need sex."

Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther, rubbed his bleary eyes and stared.

“Again, so soon? You just had some before dinner!”

“Please,” Merlin said, “I just need to suck your cock. Please, Arthur.” He looked desperate now, eyes wild and flaring gold.

Arthur sighed and removed his bedcovers, then pulled up the shirt to his belly.

“Come on then.”

Merlin practically jumped onto the bed, unlacing Arthur’s smallclothes down with trembling fingers, and homed in onto his cock. There was little finesse or technique as he licked around and up and about, his pink tongue going everywhere.

 _Am I a stick of candy?_ Arthur thought, as Merlin lapped eagerly at his rapidly-growing erection. Ordinarily, he’d have thought getting your cock sucked every night in bed was a luxury, but familiarity breeds contempt, and he’d been getting off in Merlin’s mouth at least twice daily for a month now. He was starting to get a bit sore, really.

This latent cambion blood of Merlin’s was a bit bollocks. He hadn’t thought to mention it even after the fallout of revealing his magic (which, by the way, led to screaming matches and perhaps a bit of manly tears Arthur would never admit to), and a sudden bout of a Very Serious Cold had caused the trait to flare up, resulting in a shivery, weak, dying Merlin whom Gaius had finally proclaimed needed _sea-men_. Arthur had been confused, until Morgana had told him in no uncertain terms that it meant that Merlin had to suck someone off. Guinevere just hid a smile behind her hand.

Of course, Arthur couldn’t let the honour of his personal manservant be besmirched by ~~Gwaine~~ rumours, so he long-sufferingly offered to be the sacrifice.

Thus the reason for his current state of nightly interruptions. It was a bit nice, he supposed, feeling the familiar warmth pool in his belly. And then he felt a finger prodding at his arse and yelped, nearly jumping off the bed.

“Merlin!” Arthur roared, feeling indignant.

Merlin came off his cock with a loud ‘pop’ sound.

“What? It’s supposed to feel good!” he said, sounding a bit miffed.

“And just who did you learn that from?” Arthur asked.

“…Gwaine,” he mumbled, and looked down in embarrassment.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Just… come here.” Then he pulled Merlin up, unlaced his breeches, and aligned their cocks together. They began to rock slowly, grunting at intervals, trying to find a rhythm but sniping at each other at every turn. Arthur shut him up by biting down on his collarbone, hard.

It took a while but he finally came with a shudder, come spilling and making a mess between their bodies, white and stark.

With a hand, he swiped at his belly, scooping up the thick, milky fluid, and made sure that he didn’t drip any on the bedclothes. Then he held Merlin’s jaw with the other hand and sternly ordered him to “open wide”.

Merlin was still panting, face flushed, having not yet come. He looked at Arthur’s hand warily and opened his mouth. Arthur slipped his fingers through, and he started licking with tiny little laps like a cat, relishing the bitter, salty taste of the come as it hit his tongue. He grasped Arthur’s wrist in his, twisting his hand so he could get to all of it.

Arthur looked at Merlin, who had just licked up the last globs of come and was smiling contentedly, eyes half-lidded, the feral, hungry look gone.

Well, he guessed it wasn’t so bad. Gaius said that he’d find a spell to control Merlin’s cambion blood soon enough.


End file.
